Introduction
by Castielskitten
Summary: Ruby meets Sebastian for the first time when her master, Hikaru, brings her to the manor to see Ciel whom he has a business proposal for. Read as Ruby Red meets the people living in the manor.


A/N: This was part of the 100 Theme Challenge on Deviantart and it's my very first Black Butler fanfiction. The theme was Introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Ruby followed Hikaru through the streets of London. She wasn't used to such a English speaking place, having lived with this boy for a while since someone changed her to be a cat demon, she was about to meet him. Hikaru stopped for a minute to re-lace his shoe that came untied, then he stood up, and looked over at her.

"He's been waiting for a while, are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, slightly scared as to what Ruby would find. She was told he was a demon, a powerful demon that even the Shinsengumi couldn't beat. Then again, it was Hikaru who told her. Hikaru the businessman Hikaru the upright fool who loved to tell outrageous stories.

"He's a nice butler...right?"

"Sebastian will not hurt anyone unless they threaten Ciel, and himself of course."

Ruby nodded, still scared as her and Hikaru made it to their hotel. Hikaru of course paid for the night for a one room with two beds, got the keys and took one to Ruby.

"This one is yours." He handed a plastic key-card to her.

Ruby took it and looked at it with round eyes. She didn't know what you did with this, she worked for Hikaru and lived in his little home with him. She looked at him as if to ask him just what to do. Hikaru gently laughed.

"This is your copy, we'll share the same room."

She nodded, looking at the odd key. She normally saw him use a metal one, normally silver. She sighed and followed him, wondering who the mysterious butler is that she will meet.

Sebastian sat down on the bed that was his, one he never slept on if he could help it. Sure he's tried but sleep is a luxury Sebastian didn't care for. He stretched out, looking up at the ceiling. He was to train a new maid tomorrow, but she was temporary. The man, Hikaru, would be staying long enough to help his master with a few plans then leave. He had a smile on his face as he thought about how this demon would-Sebastian shot up. Oh no...it was _her!_

Ruby was unsure of how much further the damn mansion was when her and Hikaru started up the road. She gasped at the amazement that was the manor they would be staying in. It loomed ahead of them, and she could hear her heels on the pavement. A feeling of familiarity welled up inside of her. She felt like she knew this place, knew it well but then again, she felt like she never been here before. Shaking her head at the mere idea of it, she walked with Hikaru to the front where he knocked on the door. Immediately, it opened, and Sebastian stood there.

"Welcome Hikaru, and Ruby."

He was right, he knew her. Sebastian and Ruby stood face to face while Hikaru and Ciel shook were talking while she looked up at the rather tall butler. He looked at her as Hikaru came up to them.

"Ruby, let me introduce you to Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian, this is my maid, Ruby-"

"Red."

"I'm sorry?"

"It fits, don't you think?"

Ruby had to admit, it did fit.

"Well, now that you two are properly introduced, I will be back shortly." Hikaru smiled and went back to Ciel.

"Sebastian." He held his hand out.

"Ruby...Red. I guess." She said, allowing him to shake her hand.

"We are properly introduced."

"Yes, we are."

Meeting the rest of the inhabitants of the manor was a hassle. Finny had a tendency to really mess up the garden, something Ruby saw first hand when she met him.

"Hello! You must be the new maid! I'm Finny!"

"Ruby Red..." Ruby was shocked at the state of the garden.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sebastian yelled from behind.

"I uh...got carried away?"

"ACK!"

Mei Rin was another story. She had been polishing the banister when Ruby realized it was black.

"BLACK!?"

"ACK! YOU USED SHOE POLISH AGAIN!"

"I-I'M SORRY SIR!"

Ruby and Mei Rin watched as Sebastian effortlessly cleaned and polished the banister. They looked at each other.

"Mei Rin!"

"Ruby Red."

Bard scared her. Ruby ran away from the kitchen, which was on fire. Sebastian jumped in to put it out. Bard stood there with burn and scorch marks.

"Sorry sir."

"Bard..."

"Dear me."

Sighing, Sebastian introduced them.

"Ruby Red, Bard. Bard, Ruby Red. Please don't set her on fire."

"Eh heh heh."

"Well today was quite...interesting."

"Yes. Many of them don't know how to do what they are set to do, but we have our reasons."

Ruby looked at him. She shook her head when he showed her to her room.

"So much introduction."


End file.
